Sky on the bottom
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Name: Sky bottoms

Rating: NC-17

Pairing:Sky/Jack

Summary: Sky gets fucked by Jack

Sky Tate was sitting in the rec room at 1:00 at night he hadnt been able to sleep so he thought hed catch up on the SPD handbook, when Jack landers walked in wearing nothing but red boxers, Sky gaped he'd never seen Jack like that, Jack was pretty muscular though less then Sky. " Hey Sky what you doing? " Sky held up the hand book then went back to reading. Jack slumped next to him. " Can I help you with something " asked Sky annoyed that Jack was still there. Jack smiled you could say that, see word on the street is your a real tussler in the sack ". The book fell out of Skys hands and landed on the floor with a thudd. It was true Sky loved fucking guys asses, whenever he wasnt, being a ranger he would sneak off to orgies and fuck everyone there, his favorites were fellow muscle guys. Jack ran a hand over Skys chest, " Im ventriqucalar, I like fucking, and getting fucked, by huge muscled guys, and I hear you are the same so , fuck buddies. Sky glared at Jack. " First off I dont like, you second off, Its against regulations, third Im a solid top " .Jack grabbed the back of Skys neck " Not when I get through with you ". He pushed there mouths together, forcing his tongue into Skys mouth. The blue ranger tried to fight it at first but he soon sucame to the heat he let Jack pull his shirt off " Dude you give ripped a whole new meaning " Sky grinned and pulled his sweat pants down along with his boxers " Pretty impressive huh ". Skys cock was 15 inches long, and 7 inches thick. Jack grinned he stood up discarded his own boxers, his dick was 14.5 inches long, and 6 inches thick. " Lube my dick up so I can shove it up your ass ". Sky still looked unsure about all this. " Hear me out let me fuck you as many times as I can, if you like it then Well be fuck buddies and can celebrate by you fucking me, deal? ". Sky thought a moment he had always been curious about Jack. He grabbed the red rangers dick and started swallowing it down his throat, Jack moaned and laced his fingers through Skys hair. Sky deepthroated till Jacks Cock was nice and wet. he stood up, a bit ways taller then Jack. He turned around presenting himself to Jack. Jack rubbed Skys cheeks they were hairy just the way he liked them, He parted them and aimed his rod toward Skys target. " Go easy, its been awile since I bottomed " said Sky. Jack patted his shoulder " Just relax ". Jack began pushing in slowly, Sky was so tight that it took 20 minutes for Jack to get in all the way. Sky tried to loosen up, But Jack was the biggest guy he'd ever taken. The red ranger whispered softly in his ear to relax. Jack started fucking Sky slowly, but relentlessesly, thrusting steadily inside him, Sky started to enjoy it his hole opened more allowing Jack to thrust harder Jacks pace increased dramatically he started pounding into Skys ass HARD. Skys moans grew louder Jack gripped his waist tighter " Hope your ready tate cause Im gonna pound your ass with all of my fourteen and a half inch cock!! " Sky moaned " Fuck me Jack as hard as you can!! Jack grinned. He pulled his ebony cock almost all the way out then slammed it back, Jack repeated this motion till Sky gripped his hips and started thrusting back. Jack hammered Skys hole brutally slamming in and out in a hard, fast, deep pace. Sky was in heaven Jack was fucking him so hard he could feel the red rangers balls slapping against his ass, soon they were drenched in sweat, there moans and groans echoed through the room. " Oh fuck me Jack, shove that huge dick in me, harder, HARDER!. Jack complied pounding into Sky as hard as his body could. Sky loved the feel of Jacks thick dick sliding in and out of him, his prostate was taking one hell of a beating. Sky started pumping his cock in time with Jacks thrust till he felt the strongest orgasm ever slammed into him making him shoot 7 streams of cum onto the floor, Jack followed soon after he fucked Skys hairy ass till he cremed inside it, both rangers were breathing very hard, and there knees were buckling " So? " asked Jack. Sky grinned " fuck buddies, but Ill be on top most of the time ". Jack rubbed his thighs " agreed but tonight your ass is getting the fucking of a life time!! ". Jack, still inside Sky carefully sat down and started thrusting up into Skys ass, " Fuck me, fuck me " Sky chanted as he started bouncing up and down on Jacks thick dick, Jack slammed The hairy guy down onto his dick, while bucking up, Skys ass was so tight, they suddenly moved so that Sky was on all fours, and Jack was behind him, pounding his ass, then Sky was on his back his legs wrapped around Jacks waist, and his hands clutching Jacks shoulders for stability, Jack was so wild, and rough, just like Skys style of fucking, Jack came again, then rolled onto his back so that Sky was strattling. " Jack had known Sky was lying about not bottoming, he was riding the red rangers cock to good, bouncing, like a pro, Sky then found himself, pressed against a wall while Jack was drilling him full of dick, Sky knew that now he was just as ventricular as Jack now. Jack blew, once more. " What position should we try now? ". TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ttile: Jack bottoms

Rating:NC-17

Pairing: Sky/Bridge, Sky/Jack

It was the day after Sky and Jacks fun in the common room, and Sky was sore as hell. Bridge had to put some special ointment on Skys hole. " Wow the great top Sky Tate got fucked " said Bridge applieing the cream " What does that mean for me? ". Sky smirked at him " That Im still going to fuck your bottomboy ass, along with Jacks ". Bridge put the cream away and stood up " Do you think you can take care of my bottomboy ass now?, unless your to hurt " Sky smirked and with a bit of difficulty moved inton a push up position " Get under here NOW! " Bridge did not need to be told twice, in one second flat his clothes were off and he was lying under Sky. The blue ranger slammed his cock in and out of Bridge, while Jack Landers stealthily watched the scene from the wall " _Damn Sky does know how to fuck!! "_. Jacks asshole twiched as he watched Sky fuck Bridge. He quickly phased out of the wall and ran off to his room.

" Did he seriously think we didnt see him? " panted Sky as he thrust into an incoherent Bridge.

The red ranger arrived back at his room and ran right through the wall, he rarely used the door in a normal fashion. He phased out of his clothes and reached into his closet. Pulling out a dark blue, 10-inch dildo.

Jack hopped onto his bed and grabbed some lube from his bedside table. He squirted some on his fingers and and shoved his index finger into his hole. He moans as he pushed in two more fingers spreading the lubricant in his ass. He quickly removes the fingers and shoved the dildo in.

Jack pushed it in and out of his puckered hole, imagining it was Sky's cock. Moaning and groaning Sky's name.

Suddenly someone yanked the dildo out of Jack's hole. The red ranger opened his eyes to see Sky smirking at him.

" Jack Im insulted using this thing when Im all geared up and ready to go ".

Jack blushed " How did you get in here?, my access password outranks yours ".

Sky's smirk grew as he began remove his clothes " Remember the person you watched me fuck and didnt think I knew you were there? ".

Jack blushed deeper. Bridge was a techno genius so getting into Jacks room probably wouldnt be to difficult.

" Bridge got called in to help Kat and Boom right when we were really getting to it, So I remembered last night and how I hadnt got my chance to tap your ass so here I am ".

Jack stared hungrily at the white boy in his room. Sky now completely nude exposing his ripped body, and gigantic 15-inch long, beer can thick cock.

" So what do you want me to do with this? " Sky asked Jack pointing to his erect member.

Jack looked at Sky as if he had just asked the dumbest question in the history of dumb questions.

" Obviously I want you to put it in my ass and fuck me as hard as you can! " snapped Jack his arousal at an all time high.

Sky climbed onto the bed and placed Jacks legs on his broad shoulders.

" Hope your ready for this Jack, cause Im gonna combine all the times you fucked me last night, times ten!! "

And with that said Sky rammed his entire rod into Jacks hole.

Jack clenched his teeth and eyes shut tightly. The dildo really didnt compare to Sky. As the pain began to disapear Sky started thrusting slowly at first but quickly gaining momentum and force. He pounded Jacks ass hard. The red ranger was screaming as Bridge had been earlier Skys thick cock felt so good inside him. Sky spread Jacks legs wider and leaned forward iniating a fierce tongue kiss as he drove harder and harder into the red ranger. Jacks bed was rocking violently banging against the wall. Sky suddenly rolled over onto his back " Ride it! " Sky ordered and Jack quickly obeyed. He bounced up and down of Skys big dick wildly moaning loud. Sweat was breaking out over there bodies. Sky was groaning like a wild beast. He rolled over again and moved them back to there original position. With Jacks legs on his shoulders he gripped the blacks hips in a death lock. And slammed his member into Jacks widening hole. " OH FUCK SKY YOUR SO GOOD, KEEP FUCKING ME, OH HARDER, HARDER!! " Jack screamed. Sky growled and thrust his cock forward Harder and rougher. He was crashing into Jack over and over again showing no sighn of halting. Soon Sky felt his hole twitching, still thrusting he grabbed Jacks dildo and plunged it into his own hole. He thrust the dildo in and out while going harder into of himself moaning at the added pleasure. Climax crashed over them Sky exploded a giant load of cum into Jacks body, as Jack expled on there stomaches and chest. Sky collapsed onto to Jack both breathing hard.

" Damn man your frigging incredible, Im still hard! " said Jack patting Sky's sweaty back.

" Think you can use it? " asked Sky his eyes burned with lust.

Jack his eyes holding the same gleam nodded. Sky pulled out of Jack and moved onto all four's. Jack quickly got behind him and removed the dildo. Gripping Sky's hips he slammed his 14.5-inch, also beer can thick cock into Skys open hole.

" OH YES JACK FUCK MEEE! " Sky moaned out. He clawed at Jacks bed as the red ranger plowed into him.

Jack grunted, Sky's ass was so tight even after the fucking he got last night. And Sky, for some who says they didnt bottom he was certainly the little cock hungry guy. He pushed back on Jacks cock moaning for more. Jack thrust harder his energy and stamina rising with each thrust. He pounded harder into Sky's ass. There moans grew louder, along with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Skys desire for cock was growing and growing " Jack Harder!! " Jack complied thrusting harder and harder. Sky fell forward and Jack fucked him harder and faster sucking and biting at his neck. Sky had his eyes shut tight. Jacks colloasal cock felt even better then it had last night. As the force of there fucking increased the bed started creaking threatening to break. Jack suddenly pulled out of Sky. He flipped the blue ranger onto his back. And thrust in. He drilled into Sky enjoying the older man wreathing under him. Sky's face was contorted in extreme pleasure As Jack continued his brutal onslaught on Skys ass. they were absolutely drenched in sweat. Jack pulled out again moved onto his back and Sky straddled his waist. And started fucking himself with Jacks cock. bouncing like he was breaking in a bucking bronco. Jack could feel he was close. Grabbing Skys hips he forced the blue ranger to stop, and rolled pushed Skys legs so that they went behind his ears and. The two muscle bound rangers screamed as there bodies rocked. Jack was piledriving into Sky, smashing his cock into Sky and making Sky feel even more pleasure " OH FUCK YES JACK DONT STOP FUCKING ME, KEEP GOING HARDER AND HARDER, AND HARDER!! ". Jack fucked harder " I thought you were going to be on top most of the time " His cock grew bigger and bigger as climax neared. " No I WANT YOU TO ALWAYS BE ON TOP, FUCK HARDER!! ". The end was just a breath away Jack pounded into Sky so HARD that there visions blurred " OH FUUUUUCCKKKKK " both rangers roared. There orgasms crashed onto them. The fucking intincified even more Jack thrust till both had shot there loads completely out. His body turned to jelly and he fell onto Sky.

" Give...me...a...minute...we are...fucking again! "

Sky grinned " Yes you are! "

Next chapter will cum soon, dont forget to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fisted and smash fucked

Disclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky was in the weight room bench pressing 250. As he heaved the the weights up and down, sweat drenching his large musclebound body. He had discarded his shirt some time ago. His asshole was twitching slightly. That had been happening a lot lately, ever since he had started to let Jack fuck him. Sky had never been much of a bottom, he'd done it a couple of times, but never thought more of it. But now here he was craving Jacks huge cock, wanting it pounding it into his ass hard and fast and rough.

Sky set the weights down and looked towards his groin to see he had sprung an erection. His work out shorts tenting obviously. Sighing Sky got up and headed towards the shower. Once in the the mans shower he grabbed a towel and stripped off his work out shorts and boxers. Groaning as his cock was released in all it's 15-inch glory. He toyed with the handle a bit till he got the right temp. As the water cascaded over his body he felt his hand move downto his cock. Taking it firmly in his fist he started jerking off. He wasnt worried about getting caught, the entire base was away at a picnic. Sky had gone to but within three hours he had gotten bored and decided to come back to the base for a little training.

Of course little training meant a complete work out session. Running laps and going through the obstacle courses and weight lifting just for starters. Sky trained with pride and was rewarded with a big hard 280 pound muscled body, he was thinking about entering a weight lifting contest. As he stroked his meet faster and faster. He took his his other hand and fondled his butt. He slipped his index finger into his hole and moaned.

Sky was moaning loudly as he jerked his cock and fingered his hole. Pleasure wracking his body, his hole was particularly sensitive from all the brutaly hard fucks he got from Jack. He thrust his fingers in and out of his hole bucking his hips back and forth. He was now very anal wise, he bought a couple of huge thick penis shaped dildos, since he didnt want to ask Bridge if he could use his, and used them on the daily.

He was so caught up in his actions that he failed to notice someone had entered the shower. He wasnt aware till the person laid a hand on his rippling back. Sky yelped and quickly extracted his fingers and tried to turn around but a hand grabbed his shoulder and a mouth was at his ear.

" Someone likes having his ass played with ".

Sky felt a rush of reliefe and arousal as Jack nipped his ear. " It's your fault for fucking me so good and hard ".

The red ranger laughed and moved the taller man so he was bent over slightly against the wall. Sky groaned as three of Jacks fingers entered his ass. Jack teased Sky's prostate as he did circular motions. Sky moaned and pushed back, fucking himself on Jacks fingers. Jack let him, stroking his cock as he watched Skys huge body moving on his digits.

Jack pulled his fingers back and dropped to his knees. Spreading Sky's ass cheeks he leaned forward and licked Skys pucker. The blue ranger shiver, then screamed as Jacks tongue drilled into his ass.

" Oh fuck yeah " Sky cried out " Fuck me Jack ". Jack ate him out vigorously reaching between Skys legs he cupped his big balls. Jack was suddenly struck with inspiration. Standing up he looked around and grabbed a bottle of shampoo he formed his hand into a cone shape and poured shampoo on it. Rubbing Sky back he pressed against the muscular mans bubble butt. Slowly he eased his hand in. Sky gasped at the sensation. He knew right away that it wasnt Jacks dick that was penetrating him and tried to turn around to inspect. Jack smacked his butt " Relax "

Sky nodded and started moaning, Jack had his whole fist inside Sky. Grinning to himself like a fool he pull it out slightly then punched back in hard, he did this repeatedly not bothering with being gentle. The blue ranger liked it rough. Sky was moaning and groaning loudly as he was fisted. It felt so good, but he needed more.

" Jack hurry up and fuck me already!! " he exclaimed.

At this point Jacks cock was hard enough to break off. Pulling his fist out,he grabbed Sky's hips and aligned his cock with the blue rangers very, very open hole. He slowly eased himself in, teasing Sky by putting only the head in then pulling moaned deeply as Jack penetrated him. Making him feel every thick inch of the red rangers 14.5-inch cock. Eventualy Jack bottoms out. Sky felt so full and hot. He squeezed his ass muscles around Jacks prick making them both moan.

Jack pulled out then pushed back in. Sky pressed his forehead against the tiles as the water continued to cascade over there bodies. Jack rubbed his back murmering softly. His thrust slow, but relentless, making Sky squirm with want. Jack knew exactly what Sky wanted, he was craving it himself.

Sky felt Jack pull completely out and turned around to yell at him only to have Jack slam his entire lenghth back into him. " FUCKCCCK " Sky screamed and Jack echoed him. Sky was lost, Jack pounded into him with gusto. Smacking his ass every few seconds. Jack ground against Sky's prostate making the blue ranger arch his back. Jack shoved Sky so he was pinned against the wall standing straight. There height difference was made very obvious but neither cared. It felt to good. Sky's moans had escalated to screams as Jack drove into him harder and harder.

" Oh fuck yeah, ahhh ahahh " Sky groaned. he pushed back so every time Jack pulled out he would resheath the man back inside him. Jack kissed the back of Skys neck as he went faster. " Fuck your ass is hot and tight. Steaming! ". He pulled Sky back slightly so he could get at his cock. Taking it into his hand he started jerking him off. Sky felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Orgasm slammed into him at the same moment Jack did and he came screaming. Jet after jet of creamy white cum splattered the wall being washed away by the shower.

Sky leaned forward trying to catch his breath. " That was good ". Jack pulled out of him and roughly turned him around. Grabbing Sky's waist he muttered " Hold onto me " and lifted Sky up. Sky was a little suprised, he was certainly not light. But Jack was built pretty well from his own grabbed onto Jacks shoulders and wrapped his legs around Jacks waist. With a bit of difficulty Jack managed to thrust back into Sky. Sky Groaned as he felt his back hit the wasted know time.

Holding onto Sky tightly he thrusted into him. Sky tightened his hold on Jack as pleasure flooded him. He writhed in Jacks arms as he was fucked, Jacks thick, huge cock pounding into him. His cock was hard and trapped between them. There mouths met in a passionate tongue kiss. The water had started to turn cold . Jack carefully set Sky down and turned the water off. He dragged Sky over to a bench and layed down on it. Sky quickly straddled his hips and sat down on Jacks big dick. Sky started riding. He bounced up and down on Jacks huge cock. " JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOUR BIG DICK FEELS SO GOOD!! ".

Sky used Jacks cock for his own pleasure riding hard and fast slamming himself down on the big thick dick. Jack groaned " "Yeah Sky….Ride it….Ride my fucking cock…Ride it well ". Grabbing Skys ass he started driving up into Sky while he slammed the muscled man back down onto him. There wet bodies made a loud slapping noise everytime they made contact. Jack groaning was getting louder, his cock swelling. Sky knew he was going to cum and started riding the red rangers cock harder. " CUM IN ME JACK, LET ME FEEL YOUR BIG LOAD !! ".

That was all it took Jacks cock exploded, shooting his sperm deep into Skys ass. Sky screamed as his cock shot all over Jack and him. They were shaking in the aftermaths of there release.

" What time do the others get back? " asked Sky. Jack eased Sky off his still hard cock.

" Not for a lot more hours. Which means we still have some time for some more fun ".

Sky grinned he moved on the floor on the all fours position. Jack hopped hehind him. Enpoying the sight of his cum leaking out Skys big ass. He slid back into Sky, Sky groaned and shoved back immediately. Jack plowed into his ass with no mercy. Sky had to brace himself so he wouldnt fall over. Jack was seriously crashing into him., and he was loving it. He loved being fucked hard and rough,he and Bridge both agreed it was the only way to be fucked, And Jack was doing just that. His grip on Skys waist was going to leave bruises later, but Sky could not have cared less.

Jacks waist was smacking against his ass, that huge cock stretching him past all levels. sweat was now flowing off there bodies along with the water. " OH FUCK ME JACK, SHOVE THAT HUGE COCK IN MY ASS!! OH SHIT YESSS!! " Jack stood up leaned over Sky's big bodie. This change in position let him fuck into Sky even harder. Sky fell forward laying flat on his stomache in blind pleasure. Jack layed on top of him plowing his fields. Jack pulls out once more and flips Sky onto his back. Legs on his shoulders he thrust back in.

" OH YESSSS FUCKING HELLLLLL!! YESSSSSS I WISH YOUR COCK WAS 18-INCHES LONG SO YOU COULD REALLY FUCK ME GOOD!! " This snapped all of Jacks control He smashed into Sky with so much force that the musclebound man shook and moved all over the floor. Jack pounded into Sky reaching forward he held Skys arms over his head.

" You know Kat has been working on this pill that will increase our abilities in battle, maybe I should ask her if it increases body parts. Well? " He slowed down his movements.

" YESSSS!! " In the blink of an eyes he flipps them over so Jack was on his back and Sky was sitting on him. He rides that huge dick like a man obsessed. Jack holds onto slapping his ass and making Sky scream louder, gripping Jacks chest for balance he bounced harder and harder. Jack could only let Sky have his way, he was feeling his only pleasure. Sky rode Jack till he shot three more loads into his ass. They lay on the floor of the shower. Breathing hard. It was a lot hours later and Skys ass was jamm packed with Jacks cum, he was sore and content.

" Hey were you kidding about the super dick pill? " Jack smirked

" I'll go ask Kat when they get back, which should be any minute now ". As they got up and turned the water back on to clean themselves off Sky could only think about an 18-inch cock pounding his ass HARD

Next Chapter: 18-inch smash fucking!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: 18-Inch smash fucking and doggy smash fucking

Ddisclaimer: I do not own PRSPD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky Tate was sitting on his bed reading the SPD hand book. He was garbed only in a pair of boxers. He had just spent the better part pf three hours fucking the hell out of Bridge. He greatly enjoyed bottoming for Jack, but Topping would always be his true passion for every other guy. His ass twitched, it had been a few days since he and Jack last fucked and seeing as what Jack had promised, Sky was seriously looking forward to it. As if on cue Jack phased into the room.

" Hey Hottie " he waved at the muscle bound ranger as his clothes phased off his bodie leaving him naked. Sky stared at Jacks cock hungrily. All 14.5 thick inches of it. Sky crawled off his bed and moved to kneel in front of Jack. Wordlessly he took Jacks engorged member into his mouth. Jack gripped the blue rangers shoulders and moaned in slurped Jack like he was sucking on a popsickle, bobbing his head up and down rapidly. Sky twisted and played with the red rangers balls adding on more suckage.

Jack suddenly pushed Sky off his dick. He pulled Sky up so he was on his feet. Jack quickly stripped Sky of his boxers. The blue rangers 15-inch cock impossibly solid. Jack took the cock into his hand and started to stroke it. Slowly at first then jerking it hard. Jack enjoyed the sounds Sky was making gasping and groaning. Jack sucked on his fingers, Sky immediately spread his legs and bent over slightly. Jack moved his empty hand behind Sky pawing at his ass abit, before shoving all five of his fingers into the taller mans hole. Sky howled in ecstacy. Jack fingered him for abit then pulled his fingers out. He layed back and pulled Sky onto his lap. Sky sank down onto Jacks mammoth cock moaning gutteraly. Sky rode Jacks cock hard bouncing up and down on it. Jack groaned from the sensation and from something else.

Out of nowhere Jack pushed Sky off of him and hopped off the bed. " Whats wrong?! " panted Sky half angry and half worried. Jack turned around and Skys jaw hit the ground. Jacks cock had grown, exponentionaly longer and thicker

**18-inches**

" Ready for the best fuck of your life? " asked Jack huskily, not only had his cock grown but so had his arousal.

Sky was speechless, so he simply moved off the bed turned around and bent over. Jack eyes Skys perfectly muscular ass hungrily. He moved hehind Sky and slowly started feeding his cock into Skys asshole. Sky gripps the sheets of his bed, trying to keep his breathing steady as the super cock pushed into him. He gritted his teeth as his ass stretched out further then it ever had before. Felt The length enter new territory in his ass. Soon he felt Jacks balls hit his rump, he had taken the entire thing. Sky felt beyond full, there was no word for.

Jack gripped Sky's hips. he was so horny that it was taking all of his willpower not to move, but he new he had to let Sky get used to it. He rubbed Sky's well muscled back telling him how good it was going to feel. When a good amount of time had passed, Jack started fucking Sky. Slow thrust that barely took three inches out of Sky.

Jack felt his self-control slipping away each passing second his thrust got harder and faster.

" Sky I can't hold it back much longer " Jack groaned

Sky pushed his ass back on Jacks prick " Fuck me Jack, HARD!!! " he exclaimed and that did it. Jack didnt need to be told twice before his hips started blurring as he pounded into Sky's ass. " OH FUCK YESS, FUCK MY MY ASS! ". Sky moaned as he shoved his ass back against the big dick.

Jack thrusted hard but carefuly, he knew the blue ranger was tough but he still didnt want to hurt. Fortunately he was having a a hard time finding the limit. Every few seconds Sky moaned to be fucked harder and as usual Jack complied and Sky took it without complaint. Jack wanted to make this last as long as possible, and he sure wasnt anyway near close to cummimg and he wanted Sky to get the most pleasure out of it. He reached out and grabbed Skys leaking cock and started stroking it in time with his thrust. It was long before Sky was roaring his climax, shooting hard all over the bed.

Meanwhile outside the room, a certain BIG blue dog was standing outside the room. He sensitive hears hearing the grunts and moans. His nose sniffing the smell of sweat and cum. Cruger undid the front of his clothes freeing his raging 16-inch cock. It was extremely thick, and save for the blue color human looking. Cruger pumped his cock steadily, he was so horny and had been for the last couple of weeks. Every where he went in the base he seemed to catch traces of Sky and Jack and there fucking. It had been so very long since he'd felt tight, hot flesh surround his member. And he could take it no more.

Back inside Sky was laying on his back, legs spread wide as Jack layed on top of him slamming into his ass. Sky clawed at Jacks back, there pleasure was beyond mind blowing. He pulled Jack closer to him, locking the man into a fierce kiss, there tongues dueled in there mouths. Soon Sky was cumming again, his orgasmic moan muffled by Jacks mouth.

The red ranger felt he was getting close. He straightened his back and propped Sky's legs on his shoulders.

" OH FFFUCCCKKKK, YYYEEEES!!! " Sky screamed. Jacks was slamming into him, battering his poor prostate. Sweat was puring off there big muscular bodies, making a loud slacking sound everytime Jacks hips hit Skys ass. Jack groaned as Sky worked his ass muscles to squeeze his cock. " HERE I CUUUM!! " Jack moaned, his engorged cock shot a rocket blast of cum into Sky. The blue ranger cried out cumming from the force of Jack shooting into him. Jack collapsed on top of Sky unconscious. His dick slowly shrinking back down to it's true size.

Sky carefuly moved Jack off of him, moving the red ranger so that he was laying on the bed. Moving shakily to his feet Sky looked down and smiled " That was one of the hottest fucks Ive ever had, I douht another one will ever compare ".

Suddenly the door opened and in marched Anubis Cruger. " I wouldnt be so sure of that cadet Tate "

Sky being the ever perfect cadet immediately saluted despite his naked appearance.

Cruger eyed Sky up and down. Sky was the picture of a perfect cadet. He was extremely muscular, bulging biceps, arms and legs as thick as tree trunks, very tall almost to Crugers own hight. He exuded sex, and Cruger wanted sex.

" What seems to be transpiring cadet Tate " Cruger asked in his no-nonsense tone.

Sky was at a complete loss, he had no idea what to say, the obvious being he had just had his brians fucked out by Jack, a member of his squad, very much against the regulations and expulsion worthy.

" Cadet Tate I am sure you are aware of the rules and regulations with a fellow cadet? "

Sky bowed his head " Yes sir " he said sadly.

" Are you loyal to SPD cadet? " asked Cruger his cock getting ready to burst forward.

" Of course sir! " said Sky earnestly.

Cruger walked up to Sky and placed a paw on his shoulder " Then get on your knees and prove it cadet Tate ".

Sky's eyes widened at Crugers words. Even more so when the commander unzip the front part of his unform and his massive cock flopped out, hard as diamond. Sky dropped to his knees and started swallowing Crugers cock down his throat. The dog alien moaned " Yes, thats it Tate, suck my big blue cock. Yes swallow it, get it nice and wet cause it's going up your ass ".

Sky was shocked that the commander wanted to fuck him. But as he continued to suck on the big dick, he found that he didnt mind. He spat Crugers cock out of his mouth " Fuck me hard commander " .

Cruger nodded " Get into the THAT possition ". Sky smirked and moved into doggy style, on his hands and knees. Cruger licked his lips, Sky big, muscular ass was so inviting, especialy with Jacks cum leaking out. Sky jumped slightly as he felt Crugers tongue lapping up Jacks sperm. Once all of it was gone, and Sky was in a pleasure pitch, begging for the aliens cock. Cruger gripped Sky's firm hips in his paws and eased his dick in.

Sky jerked his butt back taking every inch of Crugers thick cock into him. Cruger groaned, his fantasy being realized " Oh god ate your as tight as your father " he began thrusting.

" You fucked my father? " Sky moaned, Cruger was seriously laying into him.

" Yes, Wes had such a nice ass, your truly his son ". Cruger grunted pounding harder into Sky. Sweat coated Sky's body, he could barely register the imformation that Cruger had screwed his dad, while he himself was being screwed. And what a fuck it was. Cruger had physical power surpassing any human. He fucked Sky insanely HARD, The large musculars mans body shook from each thrust into his hole. Sky bucked back slamming his ass against Crugers groin as Cruger slammed into Skys ass.

" OH GOD, YES FUCK MY ASS COMMANDER CRUGER, LET ME SHOW MY LOYALTY " Sky screamed in extreme pleasure " OH SHIT YES, RIGHT THERE SIR! ".

Cruger growled as he pounded Skys ass hard and rough.

Jack woke to the sounds of moans, growls and skin slaping. He turned his head to see Cruger fucking Sky. It had to be the oddest and hottest sight Jack had ever seen. Sky on all fours getting his ass plugged by Crugers monster cock, obviously loving it.

Cruger pulled out of Skys ass and layed on his bay, Sky immediately strattled him and sat back on his cock. Sky rode the dog like he was a horse. Cruger bounced Sky o his cock harder and harder.

" CADET TATE I AM GOING TO CLIMAX!! " Cruger groaned. Skys heavy body on his adding more pressure to his cock.

" CUM IN ME COMMANDER CRUGER GIVE ME YOUR BIG LOAD!! "

Cruger howled and shot his load, still slamming Sky down, milking all he had to offer, out of nowhere Skys cock started shooting, Cruger opened his mouth to catch some of the delicious cream. Sky rolled off of Cruger and the two lay on there backs breathing hard.

" Sir that was incredible, Ive never been fucked so hard and good. Can we do this again sometime, that is if youll allow me to stay ".

Cruger grinned " Cadet Tate you place in SPD was never gepperdised. And yess this will be a daily occurance, occurance starting now ".

Cruger rolled on top of Sky and rammed his still hard cock into his ass. Jack layed on the bed and watched Cruger fuck Sky for the rest of the night.

chap 5 will be the last one: Sky/Dru/Jack, please review!


End file.
